Live My Lie
by IHateReality13
Summary: Hadrien James Potter at the age of five knew many things he could cook, clean, repress his emotions to the point he couldnt feel pain and at the age of five he disappeared from the house at number 4 privet drive. SLASH MULTISLASH- HAREM pairing HUGE CROSSOVER OOCHARRY!


A/N: hello Mikki H here and I am new in town! So go easy on me please if my grammar is bad or if you can help on how I write my stories please comment so I can improve so enjoy! Till the end of the chapter ^U^

Mikki: Wait! I need to introduce my muse's the twins Shade and Kuro

Shade: hullo! Kuro: konichiwa!

Mikki: now Shade, Kuro! You know what to do!

Shade: YOSH! Bossu does not own any works~ Kuro: of art or music incorporated into this fanfic!

Chapter 1: Nothing there

It was dark like always.

_I don't_ _mind no I don't mind I don't mind the rain._

He was only five years old what did he do to deserve the pain "why"?

The word resounded through the silence.

_The simple things and subtleties, they always stay the same_

_I don't mind, that I don't mind_

_I don't mind the rain _

Sadness was present and mixed into his voice but something else lingered, something dark and dangerous something ready to rip whomever caused the pain apart.

_Like a widows heart, we fell apart, but never fade away_

Pain started to tear through him his hair a black mop of obsidian flew wildly,

Slitted Jewel like green eyes burned as he clutched his head

"_**You are a freak boy a dirty freak" **_the word echoed through his mind like a ever-present chant he wanted to be in his cupboard under the stairs "why am I a freak" he whispered tears forming as hit after hit tore against him he wanted to a family and happiness always wishing for some unknown relative to come and whisk him away.

_Run like a child, do you know where I came from?_

_No I don't, but I'm singing all the same songs_

_I'm alone, and you're looking for your anyone_

_Does it hurt just to know that it's all gone?_

_I can feel the pain in the words that you say_

_Hidden in the letters that were written to no name_

_Let me be the hands that you hold to your face_

_Cause I'd give it all up if I could take it away_

He forced the tears back he would be strong, forcing the emotions down like he always did an imaginary wall of steel and iron keeping them back.

_Hi, I'm just a shape in the shadow of grates_

_Hi, I'm just a voice in the choir of saints_

_Oh all the souls that nobody could save_

_And just like a light, we faded away_

The lashes stopped he was thrown into his cupboard his uncle oddly upset at the lack of emotion.

_I don't mind, no I don't mind_

_I don't mind the rain_

_The simple things and subtleties, they always stay the same_

_I don't mind, that I don't mind_

_No I don't mind the rain_

_Like a widows heart, we fell apart, but never fade away_

_Fade away_

_Fade away, as I fade away, away, and away_

_If I could take it all back_

_Before the flags were forced to wave at half mast_

_That was long before my heart became black_

_There's no way to make it change or go back_

_You know that some of us grow old, with no homes_

_Some of us die in a cold house, with no hope_

_Still surrounded by the people you don't know, so don't go_

_Cause once it's over, the time fades your photo_

Slipping into sweet hands of death would have been easy but he promised to be strong and strong people didn't take the easy way out so he slept not noticing the hum or glow in the air.

_How many goodbyes can fit in a lifetime?_

_How many good lies can make it seem alright?_

_What do you see when you look into my eyes?_

_Or in the sky before you say goodnight?_

_I could be the son that stands beside of your bed_

_And I could be the voice right inside your head_

_I could say goodbye and you know where I went_

_I just wrote a letter that'll never be send_

_I don't mind, no I don't mind_

_I don't mind the rain_

_The simple things and subtleties, they always stay the same_

_I don't mind, that I don't mind_

_No I don't mind the rain_

_Like a widows heart, we fell apart, but never fade away_

just when the front door opened

The house collapsed in on itself and the doll-like little boy with the beautiful emerald eyes disappeared from number 4 privet drive forever.

_Fade away_

_Fade away, as I fade away, away, away_

_As I fade away, away, away_

_As I fade away, fade away_

_As I fade away_

Mikki: sooooo how as it?

Shade: yes, yes! COME ON TELL US PLEASE!

Kuro: comment, and send some constructive criticism we would like to know how we did.

Mikki: what kuro said and now we have to leave

All Three: JA NE!


End file.
